


Three Times

by WhiteGuardian



Series: The Stars Connect Us [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Finalizer (Star Wars), Hux is secretly soft?, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Sex, Slight Mention Of Sex, Vaginal Sex, this fic is so short, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: The three times someone on the Finalizer saw you and Hux together.The one time Hux decides to give up and just be outright with it.





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and was done originally as an excerpt for a much larger story, I gave up and decided that it was just as awesome without all the other stuffs. 
> 
> If you like what I do, consider buying me a coffee!  
> http://ko-fi.com/C0C16ZNB

The first time someone spotted you two, they were sure they had been seeing things. The General was leaning over you, caressing the side of your cheek, gloves tucked in his other hand that was bracing himself against the wall. His lips tucked near your ear as you giggled and swatted at his arm gently. When they popped around the corner again for another look you both were gone. The second time had been on the bridge of The Finalizer. You rounded the corner and strode up to him, holding out a data pad and a stylus. You talked under your breath, only the General could hear what you were saying. The workers below you peeked over their computer screens only to witness his hand slipping lower down your back. Over your waist and slide off just as quickly, taking the pen from your hand and signing something. You thanked him quickly and tread through the doors once again.

That's when the rumors started going around. General Armitage Hux had a girlfriend. The third time someone saw you two together it was just outside his quarters, tucked into a small space where you thought people couldn’t see. His lips were on yours, your own hands tucked into his hair, displacing the ginger locks. The stormtrooper in question left quickly, if Hux saw him spying he would surely be on the other end of a blaster. No one saw Hux for the remainder of the cycle, only further confirming their theory. 

“Everyone’s talking, I’m assuming they - Ah fuck - found out about us.”

“Is now really the time to be talking about the ship’s rumour mill?”

You giggled, talking his hand and forcing yourself back down onto him. He growled and pulled you close. 

“Do you care?”

“No, do you?”

He shook his head as he flipped you onto your stomach, rocking into you from behind. He held your head to the mattress as you were reduced to a moaning, drooling mess. 

The next morning his hand firmly clamped around yours on the way to the cafeteria. He cornered you in the halls and whispered dirty things to you openly. When you made your way onto the bridge with more orders for him to look over he signed them then stooped to kiss you, giving your ass a loud smack on the way out. He basked in the way you squeaked, cheeks turning crimson, he smirked to himself. The entire staff on the bridge were silent as they stared at their General. 

“What are you all looking at, back to work. Unless all of you want to lose your jobs.”


End file.
